The Icy Wind that Pushes the Wave
by Karin Searim
Summary: For her, he was her everything. And, for him - well, he really doesn't know. Twoshot, Gruvia.


**A/N: _ Rated T, Just in Case! _**_This is a warm-up to get used to writing these two characters for my main on-going story, __Thoughts of A Blue-Eyed Girl__. People have been requesting the next couple to be Gruvia. I've never written about these two, EVER, so let's see how this goes ;D_

* * *

Juvia Loxar tapped her fingers impatiently on one of the guild's wooden tables, waiting...Team Natsu, no, _Gray_, should have been here an hour ago!

Juvia uncharacteristically huffed, frustrated at the situation. As much as she may seem like a calm girl, she _hated _waiting.

Placing her head on her palm, she hummed softly, tuning out the loud yells of her fellow guildmates. Was there anything she could do? Something to keep her mind off of waiting?

Her mind tried wandering madly through barren fields, trying to find at least a small, silly thought that she could ponder upon. Nothing came to her.

Maybe...she _could _eat something. Juvia knows she isn't very familiar with her guildmates(other than Gray and Lucy)

After thinking it through many times, she decides to get up and get something to eat - so that she can do _something. _

Juvia awkwardly says hi to Mira as she ordered a blueberry milkshake, leaving as quickly and politely as possible after she received her drink.

To be honest, she never really had gotten to know her guildmates other than ones in Team Natsu-and she was still shy with most of them, except for Gray and her love rival(Lucy).

Juvia twiddled with her dress hem, pretended to read a book, formed random shapes with water ,'occupied' with drinking her milkshake-all so she could avoid an awkward conversation with her guildmates.

.

.

.

.

Oh, what was she doing? Juvia sighed at her secludedness.

The water mage really didn't know what to do at times like these, without him.

_Pit. Patter. Drip. Drop. _Juvia perked up a little bit. She _always _felt a little better when it was raining.

Soon the small drops of rain slowly increased into a full storm, fat teardrops pounding hard on the guild's roof.

Juvia relaxed and closed her dark blue eyes against the comforting rhythm of the rain. She smiled slightly and sighed, leaning against her chair.

"Oy, Juvia!" Juvia's breath hitched as her storm blue eyes fluttered open rapidly, as she swiveled her head to find the source of the sound.

A smiling, flushed(probably drunk) dark brunette smiled at her, taking another swig of beer out of her gigantic barrel. "O-oh, hello, Cana-san." Juvia politely replied, her face lifting into an awkward smile.

Cana frowned slightly at Juvia's behavior. She thought Juvia was finally comfortable with her after what happened at the battle of Fairy Tail. "C'mon, have a little fun!" She slurred.

Juvia tensed a little. Cana chuckled, "It's okay-you don't have to wait for Gray. He doesn't wait for you!" The last comment was supposed to assure her into loosen up a bit...but due to Cana's drunken reasoning, it came out wrong. Very wrong.

The bluenette's mind went into...panic, then...

.

.

.

.

.

Refusal. Juvia's logic knew that Gray just thought of her as a friend, but Juvia hid that thought away for a very long time. Now...it had resurfaced. No! It just can't be true, Gray...he must...have _some _special feeling for her! He must have waited for her.

Something different, she _must _be special in his mind, it _has _to be true!

But even after reassurances to herself, Juvia's logic always said something to rebut it. As much as she tried, as much as she _wanted, _Juvia knows Gray doesn't feel something for her.

And that was very hard to admit.

Juvia _needed _Gray, he was her everything. She wouldn't even exist if it were for him. The water mage had _love, _the purest and most raw feeling toward him.

It _hurt, _oh, it hurt _so _bad to think that Gray thinks of her as "just a friend". Worse than any cut, worse than any spell, almost as bad as dying.

The rain pounded hard, like a tropical monsoon.

Cana's eyes widened at what she said, and tried to reach out to her friend, but to no avail. Juvia smiled sadly, and walked out of the guild doors.

As soon as she was out, the rain silenced into a deadly calm-which was even worse than a storm.

Juvia knew. Oh, she knew.

She was the wave that needed the push of the icy wind...

And the Icy wind was perfectly fine by himself.

* * *

**A/N:**_This is the first part of the fic, the second part is about Gray's reflection of their relationship. It was VERY depressing to write this fic, but...it felt right, that Gruvia would be a angsty relationship-unlike Nalu. Gruvia is the frost and rain and Nalu is the brightness of the sun. To my dear Thoughts of a Blue-Eyed Girl readers: don't worry! Next chapter will be up by Monday! So don't you fret ;D._

**_Karin Searim_**


End file.
